Of Suns and Moons Timeline
This is a Timeline of Major Events within the Osamniverse. Starting with the events of the Prequels all the way up to Present Times and to the Sequels. The timeline also covers everything relevant that has occurred within the universe in the past 500,000 Years. Timeline Of Events Origins Of Suns and Moons: Genesis *'40,000,000 BCE' :*The Archons and Paragons, inorganic etheric artificial lifeforms created by the extinct Founders from a dead parallel universe, first arrive from the universe designated Omicron Theta. Omicron Theta was "consumed" by the Archons and the Paragons subsequently "purged" it of the "infected". With the Archons' previous source of "nourishment" was exterminated by the Paragons, they left Omicron Theta for our own universe abundant and teeming with life to parasitically feed off of and the Paragons soon followed in pursuit. *'22,000,000 BCE' :*Lyran Humans leave planet Eden and colonize other star systems including the pleiades cluster and solar system. Colonies on Earth, Venus, and Mars are established. *'20,000,000 BCE' :*New humanoid lifeforms evolve from the Lyran Human colonists. Many of these new humanoids are now known as the Nordic Group of alien species. Earth remains a home for the Lyrans. :*The Lyran-Orion Wars break out between the Nordic Group, Avian Group, Feline Group, and Reptoid Group. Lyrans are forced to leave Earth and Mars but not before seeding them with the Humanoid Genome, which would eventually end up producing the first Terrans and Martians through millions of years of evolution. *'500,000 BCE' :*First modern humans evolve on Earth. These are the Pre-Adamites known as the Polarians aka Homo Sapiens Primus. Highly spiritual yet primitive, these Humans are mostly nomadic hunter gatherers. They branched off of Homo Antecessor alongside Homo Heidelbergensis around this time period. *'470,000 BCE' :*First Human Giants Evolve on Earth, branching off of the Polarians. These beings are Referred to as the Colosseans. *'448,000 BCE' :*The Annunaki take notice of Earth's Babylonium abundance and immigrate to Earth. They make a trade deal with the polarians. This trade deal would continue to last all the way up to the final years of Atlantis and Lemuria. *'370,000 BCE' :*Polarian civilizations thrive at a technological level akin to the 19th century. They develop steam turbines, batteries, and mechanical devices. Guns are also commonplace. Conflict and War are often the driving force in technological development. *'300,000 BCE' :*A war kills off most of the Pre-Adamite Polarians. This war involved the Dieties, the Angels, and the Devils. The Devils were allied with the violent Polarian Race and were going to use their magic and technology to invade Eden and then in turn the Aetherworld. As a result the Angels were sent to destroy the threat and most of the Polarians were killed off and several Celestial and Infernal Dieties were imprisoned in the Netherworld. Iblis and other Devils were captured as war prisoners. This was before the current hierarchy of hell existed. Iblis and his allies were released from imprisonment and were offered a place in Heaven to serve Shekhinah. In turn Satan and his legions were offered equal status and given the luxuries typically only Dieties and Archangels were entitled to, Including Access to Eden. Iblis is given the Moniker Satan by his fellow Devils, a name meaning Adversary. *'299,010' :*Lilth, Adam's first Wife gives birth to Cain. Adam and Lilith have troubles in their marriage because of the stress involved in raising a child. Lilith and Adam divorce each other and Lilith goes to Earth with Cain and settle in the Fertile crescent where they began a farm. Lilith was one of the first Lyrans with souls created by Yahweh and Asherah. *'299,005 BCE' :*Adam remarries another woman named eve and they have a child. This child was named Abel. Abel unlike his older half-brother was a prodigy in every subject. *'299,000 BCE' :*Adam and Eve, two of the first Lyrans with souls created by Yahweh and Asherah, alongside their family and community, the Kadmon Clan, are exiled to Earth after stealing a Psychedelic Fruit from the Paradise Planet of Eden's Central Garden Tree of Knowledge before eating it and gaining immense power and wisdom and rose to power as the new Lyran Imperial Family. As a result the Kadmon Clan became increasingly violent and hostile towards the other Lyran races. As a result they also lost their connection with nature and waged war for dominance against the Leonians and Carians. This led to the overexploitation of Eden's resources and subsequent collapse of the planet's ecosystems due to this unnatural imbalance. Satan, Disguised as an Angel was partially responsible for convincing Adam and Eve to obtain such power. To save the Planet Eden from imminent destruction, the Kadmon Clan are exiled to Earth through the Terran Gate of Eden before closing it off. Afterwards Satan and his Devils are cast out of heaven and back into the Netherworld but were not imprisoned there. Satan then decided to form the current Infernal Hierarchy and appointed Eight Devils below him as the Eight Devil Kings of Hell. These kings were known as Belial, Abaddon, Lucifuge, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphagor, and Mammon. Satan rules Hell as It's Emperor. Among the Seven Kings are four individuals known as the Grand Princes of Hell which are Belial, Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Beelzebub. These four are the potential heirs if Satan is somehow incapacitated or killed. :*Yahweh hears Adam's Prayer and has Archangels Lucifer and Raziel team up to create the Sefer Raziel Hamalakh. The Book is presented to Adam and Eve as a guide to use the knowledge they have for more productive purposes. The other Archangels not knowing what the book was for were troubled by what Lucifer and Raziel were doing. As a result the book is stolen from Adam and Eve and thrown into the ocean. After Yahweh held a meeting with the Archangels involved and after giving a detailed explanation as to what the book is and it's purpose, Yahweh ordered the Diety Dagon to retrieve the book and return it to Adam and Eve. :*Lilith and Cain reunite with the rest of the Kadmon Clan in the fertile crescent. Cain was able to meet his younger brother for the first time. Archangel Samael falls in love with Lilith. Samael and Lilith marry each other and have children. These children would be the progenitors for the Enochian Race. Lilith is granted angelhood by Samael giving her wings and biological immortality like that of true angels. *'298,000 BCE' :*A new race evolves from the constant intermingling of Lyran and Polarian Humans. The population rises. The new race would become well known as the Hyperboreans or better known as Homo Sapiens Idaltu. These are the first Terrans with DNA of the gods, the X and Y chromosomes. *'167,000 BCE' :*The Annunaki of Nibiru form the Darkstar Hegemony with other races including the Apexians, Maitre, Tanzany, Indugutk, Kyllimir Auk, and the Archons among other countless races. *'110,190 BCE' :*Lucifer the Seraph of Dawn starts a war in Heaven against his older brother, Michael after a dispute between Lucifer and his Parents Yahweh and Asherah occurred regarding on wether the Angels should consider Humans as their masters or not. Lucifer was an advocate for egalitarianism between Humans and Angels believing that both sides could benefit from such a relationship, Michael advocated to serve Humans and sided with Yahweh. Gabriel on the other hand wished for a compromise along with Asherah. Eventually, Satan and Mastema alongside Mastema's Followers in an Alliance with the Mysterious Archons took advantage of Lucifer and his Followers by having the Archons feed on their doubt and negativity in turn granting the Archons power over their psyche. This eventually led to influencing their thoughts and behavior to the point of Rebellion. Eventually though, Lucifer alongside one Third of the Angelic Host, including Mastema and his Followers were cast out of Heaven by Michael after Samael warned him and Yahweh of their apparent betrayal. Michael however was met by one of the Paragons whom informed him on the situation and offered assistance in "Killing" the Archangel Lucifer and the "Infected" Angels. Michael refused and instead proposed killing the Archons controlling him and the possessed angels. The Paragon reluctantly agreed after trying to convince Michael that it was impossible because not even the Paragons could kill them directly because as long as they have a sufficient source of Etherons to feed off of they are immortal. Michael instead offered the Paragon himself as a temporary vessel suggesting if they couldn't do it alone to let him help. Amazingly this worked and the combined power was able to kill the Archons in the process of casting the possessed Angels out of heaven via pandimensional disruption. The Archons were obliterated on the quantum level. This event purified the ones possessed by Archons in turn making them realize what they were forced to do against their will. Afterwards it was discovered that Lucifer and his Followers were being used and had no idea of Satan and Mastema's true plans and vowed vengeance against the Archons. After this revelation the Fallen Angels split into two factions, The Grigori Led by Lucifer and The Hellions led by Mastema. Due to Lucifer's possession, he was deemed a risk to heaven if possessed again and was "assigned" to watch over the universe and could only return to heaven after the saviors of the universe are gathered and defeat the Archons and Legions of Hell. *'110,100 BCE' :*The Martians begin their space program and send a ship of colonists on a six week mission to Earth. This was a one way trip, if a colony is successfully established more Martians may arrive. :*The Phaetonians (Maldekians) send a group of exobiologists to earth in order to study the new civilization of Polarians and their effects on the earth's environment. :*The Martian Colonists and Phaetonian Explorers meet in the Middle East for the first time. They also come across the Polarians, the deeply spiritual then current inhabitants of earth. The three groups live together peacefully and mingle with each other for the next 500 Years. The Archangel Lucifer and the Grigori act as guides to the new community on how to use their knowledge wisely with introducing new tools and skills. *'101,300 BCE' :*The Hyperboreans are the dominant race on earth forming the world's first successful technologically advanced empire. Millions of Martians immigrate to Earth and Phaetonian establish first contact relations with Mars. *'96,500 BCE' :*After millennia of coexistence on the same planet a massive war breaks out on Earth. All the skills and knowledge given to humanity by the Grigori show their violent and destructive colors. Chemical and Biological weapons are used and a plague spreads across the planet wiping out nearly all of it's inhabitants in the course of months creating a human population bottleneck. Earth is placed in Quarantine as the aftermath continues to wreak havoc on the ecosystem long term. This marked the beginning of the Dark Age of Benightment. *'87,370 BCE' :*The survivors of the disaster, isolated in small groups gradually rebuild and evolve into separate species. Over the course of the next couple millennia these Humans would diverge into many different distinct ethnic groups of humans. Any civilizations would only advance to a point where they would come into conflict with others resulting in their self destruction. This destructive cycle decreases the number of rebuilding civilizations every time the cycle completes and will continue for the next 7000 years. *'82,500 BCE' :*Archaic Human populations rise in areas across Asia and Europe. Remaining Hyperboreans take refuge in China as their population fluctuates. Humans settle North and South America for first time. The Pre-Indian Humans live in relative peace within the Americas free from the blatant havoc the Dark Age of Benightment has on regions of the world inhabited by modern humans. :*Mingling between Deities and Colosseans Occur. The race of Winged Demigod Giants known as Nephilim are the end result. *'80,210 BCE' :*This year marks the end of the Dark Age of Benightment. Civilizations have decreased in number to the point where they develop long term without warmongering interference. *'80,200 BCE' :*First Lemurians evolve. Mass migrations occur as human population booms to several million. The first Lemurians settle in Southeast Asia and Oceania. Most notably on the Continents of Lemuria, Australia, and Lanka in the Pacific and Indian Oceans. *'80,180 BCE' :*First Enochians Evolve. Enochians, Human-Sized Angelic Human Race born with sets of Wings are descended from the Watchers whom have lived alongside the recovering human race and eventually intermingled over the millennia. *'80,120 BCE' :*First Atlanteans Evolve in the Levant, Arabian Peninsula, and North Africa. Mass Migrations Westward began when it was rumored an untouched land lay in the Waters to the West. This place would become known as Atlantis. ::*The region known as Atlantis is now known as the Atlas Region in North and West Africa. A large narrow sea known as the Atlas Sea spread from Tunisia all the way to Senegal linking the Mediterranean to the Atlantic ocean. As a result Atlantis was a subcontinent of Africa around this time. The oceanic equatorial currents would make the Sahara region widely fertile with Subtropical Forests and Savannas. It was the most beautiful place on earth and was well known as the Mammoth Isles because of it's large Atlas Mammoth populations. It was a very fertile land and hosted the capital city known as Hesperia which the remnants are now known as the Richat Structure. ::*Rockall Bank is a mass of sunken continental crust that was once a microcontinent. This microcontinent served as a Key territory of Atlantis. At this time it was known as Avalon. It was known for it's population of Wooly Mammoths and was a key naval base for the north. ::*The Azores was once a microcontinent that served as Atlantis' main trade hub with other cultures. It was covered with Tropical Rainforest and Volcanic Mountains. It had unique plants and animals that can now no longer be found on Earth. It was once known as Poseidonis. *'75,100 BCE' :*Atlantean Republic is founded. Atlanteans benefit from Off-World trade and quickly advance as a civilization. :*Martians and Maldekians, now Type I Civilizations Re-Settle on Earth alongside other notable Alien races after many millennia of conservationist policy regarding Earth. *'72,300 BCE' :*First Aryans Evolve branching off of the Lemurians and Atlanteans. Most migrate to and stay within Eurasian and African mainlands. *'69,600 BCE' :*First Contact with Interstellar Civilizations Occur. *'68,000 BCE' :*Solar System objects, the Brown Dwarf Nemesis and it's only habitable planet, Nibiru reach their perihelion by the time a passing Sholz's Star System disrupts the Oort cloud and captures the brown dwarf in a binary orbit. Celestial bodies orbiting the 12th planet experience meteor showers that wreak havoc on civilizations. *'50,100 BCE' :*Atlantis undergoes a civil war and an Imperialist Regime assumes control of the Nation forming the Atlantean Empire. Origins Of Suns And Moons: Apocalypse *'30,710 BCE' :*Atlantis Becomes a Type II Civilization. *'21,930 BCE' :*Lemuria Becomes a Type II Civilization. *'16,100 BCE' :*Atlanteans create several Interstellar Colonies. :*Lemurians create several Interstellar Colonies. *'11,000 BCE' :*The Eugenic Wars Begin after Atlanteans and Lemurians find out their kind has been abducted and experimented on by the Darkstar Hegemony using genetic engineering. The Terran Alliance is Formed. :*The Darkstar Hegemony and It's Allies Attempt to Destroy Atlantean and Lemurian Society orchestrating the Terran Holocaust with the purpose of taking over the Earth. All Atlanteans and Lemurians outside the Solar System are killed. Earth is saved last minute by the Galactic Federation of Light. *'10,411 BCE' :*Vela Supernova Occurs, a dense Pulsar and vast nebula are created as a result. This bright explosion will not be seen by earth for another 800 years. *'10,070 BCE' :*Atlanteans and Lemurians Colonize Nearby Star Systems. ::*There are more Atlantean Colonies than Lemurian ones. *'10,000 BCE' :*Atlanteans Invade most of Earth and control Large Areas of the Americas, Europe, Africa, and Asia as well as Antarctica. ::*North, East, West, and Central Africa are occupied by Atlantis. ::*East and Central North America as well as Mexico, The Carribean, and All of South America are occupied by Atlantis. ::*West Antarctica is occupied by Atlantis. Back Then West Antarctica was populated by Mammoth Steppe, Taiga, and Tundra. ::*Western, Central, Mediterranean, and Eastern Europe are occupied by Atlantis. ::*The Middle East, including the Arabian Peninsula, Caucasus, Anatolia, and the Levant are occupied by Atlantis. ::*Central, South, and East Asia are occupied by Atlantis. :*Lemuria retains control of vast swaths of other lands as a Republic. ::*Southeast Asia is Controlled by the Lemurian Republic. ::*The Pacific Islands are Controlled by the Lemurian Republic. ::*Lanka and Madagascar are Controlled by the Lemurian Republic :*Remaining Lands are controlled by other mostly tribal based Nation States or Autonomous Regions. *'9,710 BCE' :*Third Galactic War begins. Solar System is seen as a central strategic standpoint. *'9,700 BCE' :*The Atlantean Empire annexes Vast territories on Mars including the Sidonia Coastal Region. Some areas retain Independent States as the Martian Confederacy. :*Vast regions of Phaeton enter the Lemurian Republic and the remaining Regions either join The Darkstar Hegemony, Draconian Empire, Orion Empire or the Galactic Federation of Light. Lemuria and Atlantis remain neutral in the Galactic War for now. *'9,611 BCE' :*Light from the Vela Supernova reaches earth. Atlanteans see this as a sign of Divine Providence. *'9,610 BCE' :*Atlanteans Wish to annex the remaining independent territories. Lemurians wish for them to remain independent. Galactic Federation and Orion Empire hosts Peace Talks at Cydonia in hope of a peace agreement. Peace Talks Break down, The Atlante-Lemurian war begins. ::*Battle of Cydonia Begins, at least 500,000 dead on both sides in first month. ::*Battle of Rhodesia Begins, Atlantean Empire pushes front into independent territories by 30 kilometers in swift Advance within first month. ::*Atlantean Empire invades Northern Europe and Asia. Battle of the Berring Bridge begins, Atlanteans capture western North America in naval victory, cornering Lemurian and Independent forces in a Double-Front Advance. ::*The Colony Wars begin as Lemurian and Atlantean Colonies kill eachother off. *'9,607 BCE' :*War continues as casualties mount up at millions per month. ::*Naval Invasion of Lanka begins, Atlantean Fleets suffer massive casualties losing the battle and forced to retreat to defensive positions. ::*Lemurians lose North American Campaign, New World now under control of the Atlantean Empire. ::*Atlanteans succeed in conquering Last Lemurian Colony. The Colony Wars End. *'9,605 BCE' :*The War continues and the Atlanteans begin turning the tides of the war in their favor. ::*Battle of Cydonia Won by Atlanteans in swift Victory. ::*Invasion of Tharsis Begins, Atlanteans use Magic to cause simultaneous volcanic eruptions, forcing Martians to flee as the Atlanteans swiftly capture the devastated region. ::*Bombardment of Noachis Begins, Atlanteans launch Mass Driver systems from orbit, destroying large portions of Martian Cities, Noachis Autonomous region surrenders, millions dead. *'9,603 BCE' :*War begins to enter it's final stages, both sides desperate for victory, the conflict escalates to devastating proportions. ::*Operation Atlas Sky Begins. Atlanteans fly 300,000 fighters and bombers into Lemurian territories of Australia and Southeast Asia, Cities are decimated in this surprise attack. Unknown number of casualties numbering in the hundreds of millions. ::*Lemuria retaliates with Mystinuclear Weapons, Indus Valley and other Heavily Populated areas of India destroyed, Mystinuclear fallout renders much of India uninhabitable. ::*Atlantis launches several Mystinuclear ICBMs at Rhodesian Front creating a vast zone of irradiated wasteland between the Atlantean and Rhodesian borders, Rhodesia Surrenders. ::*Lemurians launch several Mystinuclear IPBMs At the Cydonia and Tempe Terra regions of Mars. Many Atlantean military assets destroyed. ::*Lemurian Forces launch Mystinuclear and Mystiantimatter weapons on all Atlantean Extrasolar Colonies resulting in billions of deaths and effectively pushing Atlanteans back into the Solar System. ::*The Darkstar Hegemony covertly unleashes a Mystibiological weapon on The Captured Colonies resulting in the deaths of all Lemurians inhabiting them. The disaster is covered up and blamed on Mystinuclear Induced Mutations. *'9,601 BCE' :*Final year of the war. Use of Mystinuclear weapons becomes fore frequent. ::*Phaetonian Gate of Eden disappears from Phaeton. Scientists and Politicians are both puzzled and worried. ::*Atlantean Empire initiates Operation Apocrypha Elesis, Mystinuclear IPBMs are launched at strategic locations along Maldek's most active tectonic fault lines. Phaeton and Hedron are Destroyed as the seismic shockwaves rip the planet apart from the inside out as Hedron is annihilated by the planetary debris. Billions Dead, Phaetonians now at Near Extinction as only 3,700 individuals remain, all off-world citizens. No one on Phaeton or Hedron survives. ::*Lemurians now enraged launch a full on Mystinuclear assault on mars in a semi-final relaliation. Mars is completely irradiated It's former 2 large moons reduced to almost nothing as most of their crust and mantles are blasted away leaving only mere asteroid-like cores. A large area of mars is left mostly molten, any oceans and complex plant life are now mostly gone. Mars, now mostly unsustainable enters nuclear winter as remaining survivors head into subterranean cities for long term stasis preservation. Debris from Phaeton bombards the Southeastern Hemisphere of Mars as more debris heads towards Earth. ::*On Earth, the war enters it's final stages. The Sahara is completely Glassed and So is the Arabian peninsula, Göbekli Tepe, the location of the First meeting of all three original Races is covered in ash and dust, forgotten in the fires of war. The ice age was ending fast as heat radiates across the globe, ice melts at an accelerated rate. ::*Aryans known as Noah and Manu begin preparing Sea Arks for the worst. Atlanteans begin to build Prototype Interstellar Space Arks as a last ditch effort in case the worst happens. ::*Politicians from both nations try to propose peace talks in fear of Earth's destruction. Their calls for peace go unheeded by blind rage. There's no turning back. ::*A swarm of Oort cloud objects from Nemesis' Perihelion and Sholtz's star's perturbations reach the inner solar system and make their way to Earth and Mars. *'9,600 BCE' :*The final days of the war before the final cataclysm. Both civilizations do the unthinkable. ::*Operation Dies Irae Begins, Atlantis Launches several Mystinuclear Devices at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. The detonations cause world-wide magnitude 12 earthquakes sinking Dravida and Most of Lemuria, Only Lemurias tallest mountains remain above water as New Zealand, Lemurians flee across the sea with most being washed away by the miles high tsunamis. ::*Operation Falling Stars begins at the same time as Lemuria Launches several Mystinuclear devices at earth's Second Moon, Diana. Diana is completely destroyed and it's remnants fall to earth with one impacting north america as the Later Dryas impact wiping out nearly all civilization in North America at the time. The loss of the moon Diana spells complete catastrophe for earth Earthquakes now rock the whole planet as the sudden change of gravitational pull wreaks havoc on the Earth's magnetic field and planetary crust. Volcanoes erupt world wide the earth's rotational and geomagnetic axis experience a relocation causing an accelerated poleshift. Atlantis sinks below the waves and massive flooding plagues all continents. Survivors either seek shelter underground in Subterranean pockets in the crust collectively known as Agartha or get on board the Atlantean Arks that are stationed in the little amount of land still above the waves and quickly head into space. Those who can't do either head to the Sea Arks in hopes of riding out the coming storm. Unfortunately Billions are left for dead as all the Space Arks begin to leave the planet. ::*Debris from Phaeton and the Oort cloud rain upon the earth causing massive sea waves and water transference, in a matter of hours the entire planet is submerged in roaring waves and covered in global cyclone systems influence by volcanic activity. The rain is acidic and the air mostly toxic. Although the Toxic gases and Volcanic Cyclones will only last for 40 Days, The planet will remain flooded for 375 Days. From the space Arks now on their way to the Constellation Ophiuchus, the survivors can only look back on a planet Earth that now looks Alien to them, unrecognizable from the Earth they once knew. Their lives will never be the same again. Origins Of Suns and Moons: Exodus Origins Of Suns and Moons: Bloodlines Origins Of Suns and Moons: Providence Of Suns and Moons Of Suns and Moons: Prelude to Calamity Of Suns and Moons: Heaven's War Of Suns and Moons: Final Stand Of Suns and Moons: Daybreak Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 20:03, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Events